Eyes Of A Child
by MeTuKa
Summary: **final chapter** Donovan’s past comes back and he’s not sure if he makes the right decision or not.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Eyes Of A Child Author: Kim Summary: Donovan's past comes back and he's not sure if he makes the right decision or not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or other UC characters, I just borrow them until I tire of them other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.  
Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
Feedback: Please and be honest. Field Museum

Women were dressed in their finest cocktail dresses and the men in their suits. Waiters were carrying around Champagne. A wet bar was placed on one side of the room to get mixed drinks for those who didn't like the taste of champagne. Jazz was filling the hallways of the museum. Just about everyone who was Chicago's high society was there tonight for a preview of the new exhibit.

"This has to be one of the most boring parties I've ever been to." Cody complained to Monica.

"You're the one who begged Donovan for the invite after you found it in his garbage can." Monica smiled taking a glass of champagne and started to walk around the exhibit.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" a voice asked from behind. They turned to see Donovan standing there. "Not having fun Cody?"

"He's just upset that it's not what he thought it would be like." Monica laughed.

"How did you get an invitation anyway?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't had a chance to come here yet. Care to examine the pearls and see which one fancies you?" Donovan smiled at Monica offering her his arm.

"Why thank you," she laughed taking his arm.

"What about me?" Cody asked.

"I'm not giving you my arm." Donovan shot back. Donovan stopped for a moment and glanced through the crowd and saw a familiar face. "If you'd excuse me."

"Knew it was too good to last." Monica said trying to see where he was going.

"A chance to see how the boss operate!" Cody smirked.

Donovan grabbed two glasses and made his way across the room. She was talking to a couple women admiring some of the exhibits. He watched her excuse herself and walk away.

"Hello Ann," Donovan said handing her a glass.

Ann turned in surprise to see him standing there. "Frank?" she asked astonished, "What are you doing here?"

"I work in Chicago now," he answered.

"But what are you doing 'here'?" she asked. Ann nervously looked around the room for an escape.

"I was invited, which surprised me. Do you still work for the Smithsonian?" he asked.

"I do," she replied nervously, "but they loaned me to the American Museum of Natural History in New York. Then they sent me here to run the exhibit."

"Hey boss," Cody said walking up to them, "could you explain one of the exhibits to me?"

"Ann, this is Cody Forrester and Monica Davis," Donovan introduced, "Cody, Monica, this is Ann Watson."

"Nice to meet you," Ann smiled, "if you'll excuse me."

"Ann, wait," Donovan said grabbing her hand, "while you're in town we could have dinner."

"Ann! I've been looking all over for you." a man exclaimed walking up to them and placing a kiss on her cheek. He looked at Frank. "Hi, Mark Davis."

"Frank Donovan."

"Ah! A pleasure to meet you," Mark said shaking his hand, "Ann has mentioned you once or twice."

"Really?" Donovan asked sizing the man up.

"Mark's my husband," Ann announced, "going on four years."

"Congratulations," Donovan said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to speak to my husband in private." Ann smiled dragged Mark away.

"You leave quite the impression on women, Donovan." Monica commented.

"You noticed how nervous she was." Donovan commented.

"Heads up," Cody warned, "District Director at three o'clock.

"For a woman who's been married almost four years, she had no ring on." Monica whispered to Cody.

"Think he noticed?" Cody asked.

"Let's not find out. Well, boss, we're calling it a night. District Director." Monica greeted, smiling politely at the man.

"So, that's Frank Donovan," Mark commented.

"Yes, and he was invited to the reception," Ann hissed digging her fingernails into his arm, "How did he get an invitation?"

"Ow, ow," Mark whines, "you're drawing blood."

"Who invited him?" Ann demanded digging her nails in harder.

"I sent him one." Mark admitted, "I thought it was time to meet the legend."

"Hardly a legend." Ann huffed, "You had no right! What time is it?"

"Quarter to eleven." Mark replied looking at his watch, "Calling it a night?"

"Yes, I need to check on Kelly." Ann told him, "When are you leaving?"

"Not for a while, I still need to make the rounds." Mark replied, dropping his head, "My work is never done."

"I'll see you in the morning." Ann smiled, "Mark,"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from Frank Donovan." Ann warned, getting into the cab.

Mark waved as the cab pulled away. He started to whistle as he walked back into the museum with a purpose. He walked around until he found what he was looking for.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I borrow Agent Donovan for a moment?" Mark interrupted the conversation.

"Can I help you Mr. Davis?" Donovan asked.

"Mark, please." he insisted, "Your record with the Bureau is outstanding. I used to work for the Attorney General in Washington before moving here to be closer to my wife's family. Shame he had to resign."

"Yes, he was a good man who unfortunately made some bad choices." Donovan admitted.

"I probably would've done the same thing." Mark added, "For the record, I'm the one who included you on the guest list."

"You are aware Ann and I were involved in the past?" Donovan asked, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Yes, Ann told me all about it." Mark responded, "Here's my office number. Call me during the week so we can get together over the weekend. I know you and Ann have some catching up to do. Ah, there's my boss waving me over. Work is never left at work. Hope to hear from you soon Agent Donovan." 


	2. chapter 2

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Alex asked.  
  
"Oh loads." Cody yawned, "Lots of pearls. I counted close to six hundred. "  
  
"Cody was bored out of his mind. It wasn't what he thought it would be like," Monica replied.  
  
"But the night did get interesting after Donovan showed up and he spotted an old flame." Cody added.  
  
"Really?" Alex asked, "Spill."  
  
"He made her nervous, for one thing." Cody said.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed a little relieved when we walked over to them." Monica said  
  
"So why is he in a foul mood right now?" Jake asked.  
  
"Found out she's married." Cody added. "He met the husband last night."  
  
"If you're done with the office gossip, get to work." Donovan growled walking down the stairs. "I have a meeting with Bloom, I'll be back later."  
  
"Lovely, he'll be in an even better mood when he comes back." Alex muttered lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Do you have to smoke right now?" Jake complained.  
  
"You going to tell Donovan?" Alex asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"So shut up," she snapped.  
  
  
Navy Pier  
  
"Kelly, slow down." Ann yelled after her daughter. She's always had a hard time keeping up with her daughter on roller blades.   
  
"Yes Mommy," Kelly smiled, stopping so her mother could catch up to her.   
  
"Next time we'll go on the Ferris wheel," Ann promised. Of course after I sedate myself first, she thought. "Take my hand so we can cross the street."   
  
As soon as the light turned green, Ann and Kelly skated across the street. Everything happened so fast, neither one knew what happened. A man walked up behind Ann and knocked her into the wall.   
  
Dazed, Ann saw the man grab her daughter and toss her into a van. "Let go of my daughter!" she screamed going after the man, who backhanded her, the blow caused Ann to fall to the ground. The man jumped into the van, and it sped away.  
  
"Ms. Watson, are you okay?" the doorman asked running up to her.  
  
"My daughter!" she yelled, "They took my daughter!"  
  
The doorman proceeded to run after the van, not sure what he could do. "Call the police!" he yelled into his radio as he watched the van turn the corner.  
  
  
  
Federal Building  
  
"Mr. Davis, there's an Agent Donovan here to see you." the secretary said over the intercom.  
  
"Show him in." Mark said standing up behind his desk, "Agent Donovan, I am surprised to see you here. I really didn't you'd call, I admit."  
  
"Call me Frank," he said sitting down, "I want to know the real reason you want Ann and I to talk."  
  
"No ulterior motives Frank." Mark said, "I just thought you and Ann would like to catch up on things while she's in town."  
  
"I don't go after married women." Donovan stated.  
  
"The thought never entered my mind." Mark said.  
  
"Excuse me Sir," the secretary interrupted, "there's a Sgt. McMahon from the Chicago Police Department on the line. He said it's very important."  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Mark asked Donovan, picking up the receiver, "Mark Davis. What? She all right? Oh my god, I'll be right there."  
  
"Is everything okay?' Donovan asked as he watched Mark hang up the phone.  
  
"It's Ann." Mark said leaning back in his chair, "She was attacked in front of her building."  
  
"Is she okay?" Donovan asked, concerned.  
  
"They took her daughter!" Mark told him, grabbing his coat. "I have to go."  
  
"You're in no condition to drive. Give me the address so I can have my team met us there." Donovan offered.  
  
"Lake Point Tower. It's across the street from Navy Pier. Apartment 2587." Mark said walking out the door.  
  
"Cody, it's Donovan," he barked over his cell phone. "Get the gear ready and met me at Lake Point Towers, apartment 2587. Yes, the building across the street from Navy Pier."  
  
  
Ten minutes later they pulled up to the building. Chicago Police cars surrounded the front of the building. Donovan flashed his badge as they walked in, and they were ushered up to the apartment.   
  
Ann was sitting on the couch, head in her hands. She looked up and saw Mark walk in. She ran over to him.   
"Oh Mark, they took my baby!" she sobbed, "She's alone and scared!"  
  
"Hey Donovan," Jake said walking up to him, "What's going on?"  
  
"Someone took Ann's daughter," he explained shortly. "Monica, I need you to pull up everything on mark Davis and Ann Watson." Donovan ordered. "Cody, set up the phone and computer over there. Jake, Alex, see what you can find out form the doorman." Turning, he looked at the distraught woman. "Ann, I need to ask you some questions." Donovan said, gently.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Ann asked Mark.  
  
"He was in my office when the police called. He's here to help." Mark replied.  
  
"In your office? Why?" Ann demanded, "What did you tell him?"  
  
"Ann, remember me from last night. I'm Monica. Why don't we go in the other room and get you something to drink." she said leading her into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay Davis, what's going on?" Donovan demanded, "Does she know who took your child?"  
  
"Uh, excuse me," Cody said interrupting, "but Mr. Davis, your wife is on the phone." 


	3. chapter 3

"Excuse me," Mark said taking the phone from Cody.  
  
"I thought they said last night they're married?" Cody said.  
  
"It's time to find out what's going on." Donovan growled, walking over to Davis.  
  
"Hi honey, that was someone from the FBI." Mark told his wife, "No, everything is not okay. I need you and the kids to stay there at your Dad's house; no arguments. Don't put your father on. Sir, hello. I need you to keep them there. Kelly's been kidnapped. No sir, there's nothing you can do. I know sir. The FBI is here and started working on it. As soon as we know anything I'll call you. Sir, you'll make things worse for Ann if you come here. I have to go. Bye."  
  
"We need to talk, Davis." Donovan ordered.  
  
"How much did you overhear?" Mark asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
"All of it," Donovan replied, "Are you and Ann married or not?"  
  
"No," Mark answered, "I never said we were."  
  
"Last night you said you were." Donovan replied.  
  
"No, Ann said it. I never confirmed or denied it," Mark said, "I had my reasons to go along with it. Ann is my sister-in-law. I'm married to her older sister."  
  
"But your father of her child," Donovan said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Mark replied, "Kelly is my niece."  
  
"Donovan, we talked to the doorman." Jake said coming back into the room. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
"No," Donovan said, "We'll finish this later, Davis. What did you find out, Jake?"  
  
"The doorman said he saw Ms. Watson and the girl skate across the street. He saw a man push her into the building and grab the kid. He started to run over to them when he saw a white work van pull up and the man threw the child in the back." Jake reported.  
  
"He then said Ms. Watson proceeded to attack the man and he saw the guy hit her. By the time he reached them, Ms. Watson was on the ground and the guy jumped into the van, which sped off. He couldn't get a plate since they were gone." Alex finished.  
  
"The doorman's bringing us a security tape, it might be able to help." Jake told them.  
  
Mark got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He needed to see how Ann was doing. He met Monica coming out of the kitchen. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She's calming down a little," Monica said, "She wants to talk to Donovan."  
  
"Give me a minute with her before sending him in." he asked.  
  
"Okay, two minutes." Monica replied.  
  
"How you doing kid?" Mark said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"She has to be scared and alone, Mark!" Ann cried, "I want my baby home."  
  
"He knows I'm not your husband," Mark said, "Marie called and he heard every word. You have to tell him."  
  
"Monica said you're ready to talk to me." Donovan said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be in the living room if you need me." Mark said kissing her cheek, "He'll bring her home Ann. He's good at his job."  
  
"I know." Ann replied, "What do you need to know, Frank?"  
  
"I want to hear from you what happened." Donovan said, "I already heard from the doorman."  
  
"Kelly and I were coming back from Nay Pier. I'd promised her we could go since we got here." Ann explained. "She skated ahead of me and I called out to her to stop. She can roller blade better than she can walk. I took her hand and we crossed the street."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Out of nowhere I was pushed against the building. I fell down since I'm not good on the skates. I heard Kelly scream and the man grab her. A white van pulled up and he threw Kelly into the van. I don't know how I got back up, but I went to hit the man and get Kelly back. He hit me and fell again. The last thing I saw was the van driving off with Kelly!" Ann cried.  
  
Donovan pulled Ann into his arms. "Shh, it's okay. I'll bring her home safe." Donovan promised.  
  
  
"What's that?" Mark asked.  
  
"Security camera," Cody answered, "See, the first kidnapper followed them across the street."  
  
"The kid has energy." Alex commented, "How old is she?"  
  
"Kelly turned five three months ago. She's very active and has one hell of a temper." Mark replied.  
  
"It looks like he knew the camera was there." Alex pointed out, "He kept his face turned away."  
  
"So, you two aren't married huh?" Cody asked.  
  
"I knew it." Monica said.  
  
"No, she's my sister-in-law and Kelly is just my niece." Mark answered.  
  
  
"Do you have any idea who might have taken your daughter?" Donovan asked her.  
  
"No, I don't think anyone would hate me enough to do this." Ann replied.  
  
"What about her father?" Donovan asked, "Would he take her from you?"  
  
'No, he wouldn't do that." Ann said avoiding his face.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure her father didn't take her." Ann said standing up.  
  
"I still need to have him checked out just to make sure." Donovan said watching Ann walk over to the sink.  
  
"You don't have too," Ann said leaning against the counter. "You're Kelly's father." 


	4. chapter 4

"What did you say?" Donovan asked, getting out of the chair.  
  
"You're Kelly's father," Ann repeated, nervously.  
  
"My daughter," Donovan repeated, "How old is she?"  
  
"She turned five three months ago." Ann replied not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I have a five year old daughter and you never told me?" Donovan growled grabbing Ann's face, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I had my reasons." Ann argued as tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"There is no excuse for not telling me!" Donovan hissed.  
  
"Hey, Frank, let her go," Mark said grabbing his hand away from Ann. "This is not the time or place to pass blame around. It won't help Kelly."  
  
"We will discuss this later," Donovan promised Ann.  
  
"Monica, can you come in here?" Mark yelled, "Let's go in the other room and talk, Frank."  
  
"What's gong on?" Monica asked looking to her boss and then to Ann, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Mark said pushing a mad as hell Donovan into the other room, "She had her reasons Frank."  
  
"She lied to me!" Donovan shouted, "Nothing can excuse that."  
  
The sudden ringing of the phone broke the tense stand-off between Donovan and Mark. Mark went to answer the phone when Donovan stopped him. "Wait a moment. Buy us some time," Donovan ordered.  
  
A minute later, Mark answered the phone. "Mark Davis." he answered.  
  
"Off the phone Mr. Attorney and put the Daddy on." the voice ordered.  
  
"Shit, does anyone know where he is?" Alex whispered, as they all listened. "What's Donovan doing?"  
  
They watched him take the phone from Mark. "I'm here." Donovan replied.  
  
"So, she finally told you you're a Daddy."  
  
"This is Frank Donovan with the FBI. Let's talk." he said.  
  
"Well, if your anything but professional Donovan," the man sneered, "Isn't this a conflict of interest, or you won't let the life of your daughter rest in anyone else's hands?"  
  
"Donovan, what's he talking about?" Jake asked.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about me," Donovan said.  
  
"Close to six years ago, you took my life away and my money," the man said, "I got my life back, now I want my money."  
  
Donovan closed his eyes and thought back. "Ryan Greevy," he said.  
  
"Oh my god," Ann exclaimed.  
  
Donovan turned and saw Ann and Monica in the room, "Get her out of here!" he ordered.  
  
"What's the matter Donovan? At least someone there remembers me!" Greevy laughed.  
  
"Records show that Greevy is dead," Cody said reading off the file.  
  
"The rumors of my death has been one of my greatest jobs." he laughed, "Well, almost one. Care to say hi to your Mum?"  
  
"Mommy, I want to go home!' Kelly cried.  
  
"Kelly!" Ann whispered.  
  
"I'll call back in two hours with your instructions," Greevy laughed.  
  
"Kelly!" Ann yelled as she heard the dial tone. "Frank, that monster has our baby!"  
  
"Ann, you have to calm down," Mark told her.  
  
"Calm down?!" Ann yelled, "How can I? You know what he did to that other child, and now he has Kelly! Let me go!"  
  
"Mark, give Cody the address to where your wife and kids are. I want them in protective custody," Donovan ordered, "Jake contact Senator Millis' office and fill them in on what's happened. I want them in protective custody also."  
  
"Someone call a doctor!" Mark yelled picking Ann up into his arms, who fainted. "I got her. Do what you have to do first about my family and the Senator's."  
  
They watched Mark walk towards the bedroom.  
  
"Cody, what does Greevy's file say?" Donovan asked.  
  
"It says he died six months ago from a heart attack. When it came to do the autopsy, the body was gone." Cody told him.  
  
"The body of a kidnapper went missing and no one said a thing?" Jake asked, shocked.  
  
"Donovan, I think you need to fill us in on a few things." Alex said.  
  
"Yea, like why are you saying you're the father?" Cody asked.  
  
"Because I am." he stated.  
  
"And when did this happen?" Cody asked, "Well, you know what I mean."  
  
"I just found out." he replied, with a sigh.  
  
"Who is this Greevy and what did he do?" Jake asked.  
  
"Ryan Greevy. Forty-six years old, spent most of his adult life in prison." Monica said.  
  
"About six years ago Greevy kidnapped Senator Millis' son. He was six years old at the time. He demanded two million dollars in ransom." Donovan explained, "To prove his point, Greevy sent a message."  
  
"What kind of message?" Alex asked.  
  
"Greevy sent the Senator his little boy's pinky finger." Donovan replied.  
  
"What a sicko." Cody said.  
  
"And now Greevy is out of prison wanting his money." Alex commented.  
  
"Don't forget he wants revenge." Jake added.  
  
"And he has my daughter to get it." Donovan growled. 


	5. chapter 5

"Zachary Millis was six years old when Greevy grabbed him from the local shopping center where his mother was shopping," Monica read from the case file, "Greevy knew what the Millis' routine. He was stalking them."  
  
"From what we found out, Greevy studied his victims for months." Donovan acknowledged.  
  
"Victims?" Alex asked.  
  
"Senator Millis' son was the fourth kidnap victim and worth the most." Donovan explained. "His first victim was a local restaurant owner's son. When it didn't pay as much, he decided the pay would be better going after a government official's child."  
  
"The Senator's family has been taken into protective custody." Jake informed him.  
  
"What about Ann's family?" he asked.  
  
"A team should be there in twenty minutes." Jake replied.  
  
"They'll be fine until they get there." Mark assured Donovan, "Ann's father is an ex-Ranger. He has plenty of, um, toys."  
  
Donovan nodded, he knew what Mark meant by "toys", he remembered the first time meeting Ann's father, "I'll go check on Ann." he said heading for the back bedroom.  
  
"Why did you say you were her husband last night?" Monica asked.  
  
"Never said I was," Mark replied, "but I never denied it either."  
  
"So, Donovan had no idea he was a father." Jake said shaking his head, "Don't think I could ever forgive her for that."  
  
"Before you make any judgment against Ann, you don't know the whole story." Mark growled, "Ann loved Frank, it was a hard decision she made and I know she regrets making it."  
  
"She couldn't handle Donovan's job?" Alex asked.  
  
"From my understanding, she handled it very well," Mark replied, "I've been married to Marie for almost six years now and this is the first time I met him. Everything I know is from Ann."  
  
"So, her reasons could be wrong." Jake stated.  
  
"What she did was out of love and what he wanted.' Mark replied, "After seeing what Greevy did to the Millis' and to the boy, he told Ann he couldn't bring a child into the world."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan stood in the doorway, looking at Ann. She was lying on her side, eyes closed facing the door. He turned to walk back into the living room.  
  
"I'm awake," she whispered, sitting up on the bed, "Did he call back?"  
  
"Not yet," Donovan relied sitting next to her, "Greevy won't hurt Kelly like the Senator's son."  
  
  
  
"How do you know that?" she demanded, "I saw what he did on the news. I saw what it did to you. The nightmares. You waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, swearing you can't bring a child into this world."  
  
"I never," he started to say, "I never meant that."  
  
"You mean everything you say." she argued, "but I understood."  
  
"We could've."  
  
"Donovan," Cody interrupted, "Senator Millis is on the phone."  
  
"Not now Cody." Donovan replied.  
  
"He said it's important or I wouldn't of bothered you," Cody said.  
  
"Go." Ann said placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
"When this is over, we're going to have a long, long talk." Donovan replied grabbing her hand.  
  
"Sorry," Cody mouthed to Ann.   
  
Ann put her head in her hands and let the tears fall. She could he Donovan talking to the Senator.  
  
"Agent Donovan, they informed me about what's going on." the Senator said, "I want you to know you have my support in anyway."  
  
"Thank you sir," Donovan replied.  
  
"Didn't know you had a family, son," the Senator continued, "Damn bastard should've died six years ago."  
  
"Senator," Donovan started to say.  
  
"I mean it Agent Donovan, anything you need, it's yours." the Senator continued to say, "As soon as he give you an amount call me and I'll have it wired to you."  
  
"Senator!" Donovan exclaimed, "Thank you, but you know I can't."  
  
"Cut the modesty crap, son, I know what that monster can do first hand," Senator Millis growled, "The faster you get your little girl away from that monster the better."  
  
"I agree on that Senator, but I cannot take your money." Donovan restated.  
  
Jake and Cody looked at Donovan when he mentioned the word money. Ann moved from the doorway back into the bedroom. She jumped when she heard her cell phone go off.  
  
"Hello?" she asked shakily into the phone.  
  
"Don't let on who it is," Greevy ordered.  
  
"What, what do you want?" she whispered.  
  
"What I'm owed." he sneered.  
  
  
"But I don't have that kind of money," she replied thinking of the two million he lost with the Senator's child.  
  
"I don't want your money."  
  
"Then what?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Only something you can give me." he laughed, "Take a cab to the Field Museum."  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Pearls, I want some of the pearls." Greevy replied, "If you're not there in an hour, I'll start mailing pieces of your little girl to you."  
  
Ann covered her mouth so no one could hear her moan, "How? They won't let me leave." she protested.  
  
"Not my problem. You lied to the man for five years, what's a few more hours? Tell no one. Any cops or feds and you'll never find her again."  
  
"I'll, I'll be there soon as I can." Ann cried into the phone. Ann hung up the phone and left it on the dresser. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She knew there was a back exit out of the apartment. She just hoped she could get there without anyone noticing.  
  
  
Alex walked along the side of the building, looking for any clue to Greevy. Nothing, she thought. She had to get his daughter back for him. She didn't think Donovan could handle the case. He's too close. If it were her child, she'd be going postal on someone by now.   
  
She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Ann stepping into a cab.  
  
"Ann!" she yelled trying to catch up to the cab," Shit, Cody, put Donovan on."  
  
"What's wrong?'  
  
"You're not going to like this, Ann left the building and got into a cab. I couldn't catch her." Alex winced as she heard Donovan swear, "I got the plates from the cab have Cody find out where the cab dropped her off."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Donovan bellowed throwing his radio across the room, "I'll kill her." 


	6. chapter 6

Ann quickly paid the driver and wrapped her arms around herself. For being the middle of summer in Chicago, Ann couldn't help but shiver. She walked around to the door where the employees entered. She quickly punched in the alarm code and entered the Field Museum.   
  
  
"Make sure you reset the alarm!" Greevy voice yelled over the intercom.  
  
  
Ann jumped at the sound of his voice. Her hands started to shake even more as she reset the alarm.   
  
  
"You know where to go." Greevy laughed.  
  
  
"I want to see my daughter you son of a bitch!" Ann yelled, her voice echoing through the museum.  
  
  
"All in good time," Greevy sneered, placing an arm around Ann's neck. "Let's go get me some pearls."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Jake," Alex said into her headset, "Let Donovan know I'm on my way up with the taxi driver."  
  
  
"Got it," Jake replied motioning for Cody to go to the door.  
  
  
"One word of warning, he's not very talkative." she commented.  
  
  
"I'll change that." Donovan growled into his headset.  
  
  
"This isn't going to be pretty," Cody whistled, looking down the hallway looking for Alex.  
  
  
"Donovan, maybe I should talk to the driver," Jake suggested. He could see the anger in Donovan's eyes. He was inches away for losing it.  
  
  
"Jake's right," Monica added, "you're too emotionally close on this. Let."  
  
  
"No!" Donovan's voice echoed in the room, causing everyone to look at them, "Kelly is MY daughter and."  
  
  
"If you don't let Jake and Alex handle the driver," Monica yelled back, "I'll relieve you of your duty on this case so fast for emotional stress it'll make your head spin!"  
  
  
"Damn!" Jake whistled to Cody, "Remind me not to piss Monica off."  
  
  
"Same here," Cody replied, "Here's Alex."  
  
  
"This is Mr. Joseph Lee." Alex introduced the driver.  
  
  
"I already told the lady here, I'm not saying where I dropped my fare." Mr. Lee replied.  
  
  
"Mr. Lee, I'm Agent Shaw with the FBI." Jake introduced, "The woman in your cab is in danger."  
  
  
"Really?" Mr. Lee sighed, "I don't care. It doesn't involve me."  
  
  
"The woman and her child could be killed." Alex hissed.  
  
  
"My part's done. Again, I don't care." Mr. Lee repeated.  
  
  
Donovan heard enough. He launched himself out of the chair and stormed towards the man. He grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. "You're interfering with a federal investigation. I can charge you with that, plus any other charge I want." Donovan threatened, "I can have your city medallion taken away and your car impounded. I can ruin your life."  
  
  
"Hey, Donovan, let him go." Jake said pulling him away from the driver.  
  
  
"Mr. Lee, I apologize for my boss," Alex said leading the man away from Donovan, "but the little girl in danger is his daughter and the woman is her mother. Please tell us where you took her?"  
  
  
"If not, you'll have to deal with him." Cody added.  
  
  
"The Field Museum," Mr. Lee replied, "She went in through the back."  
  
  
"Thank you." Alex replied, showing him to the door.  
  
  
"Why would Ann go there?" Jake asked.  
  
  
"And why hasn't Greevy called back?" Monica added, "It's been over two hours."  
  
  
"Pearls." Cody stated.  
  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
  
"The exhibit at the museum, pearls." Cody repeated.  
  
  
"Worth more on the black market." Jake added, "Greevy did his homework."  
  
  
"Cody, get someone from the museum to meet us there," Donovan barked, "Jake, get CPD and have them set up outside the museum. No one, I mean no one goes inside unless I say."  
  
  
"Got it," Jake replied.  
  
  
"When Ann gets out of this, I'm going to strangle her." Donovan muttered, putting his vest on. 


	7. chapter 7

Greevy pulled her along the darkened hallway past the Sue exhibit. Ann never realized how creepy the T-Rex bones were at night. They crossed the hall to where the pearl exhibit was. Greevy knew exactly where to go. Behind one of the glass cases, Ann could see the legs of one of the night watchmen.  
  
  
"Where is she?" Ann demanded, hitting her fists into Greevy's chest, "Where's my daughter?"  
  
  
"All in good time," he sneered, pushing her deeper into the room. Greevy walked over and turned the lights   
on. "There's only a few trinkets that I want to take."  
  
  
"Where's my daughter?" Ann whispered, tears threatening to fall.  
  
  
"Somewhere in the museum, somewhere in Chicago." Greevy laughed, holding Ann against the wall. "Must say Donovan has some taste. Course after finding out he's been a daddy for five years and not knowin' it, not going to get ya back in his bed."  
  
  
"How do I know Kelly's not dead right now?" Ann spat, "How do I know you won't kill us after you get what you want?"  
  
  
"Guess you'll just hafta wait and see." Greevy smirked.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I want all exits covered. No one and I mean no one leaves the building without me knowing it!" Donovan ordered, pointing on the map of the museum. "Jake, here's the code the museum gave. You should have no problems getting in."  
  
  
"Got it." Jake said fixing the tie of the security guard uniform.  
  
  
"Assume the guards are either dead or involved. Cuff them if you come into contact with them."  
  
  
"Donovan, I patched into the museum cameras." Cody said into Donovan's ear. "So far nothing, but there's a lot of cameras."  
  
  
"Jake, you'll have to start looking in the basement and work you're way up." Donovan ordered, "Alex will go in with me. Monica, wait with the HRT team."  
  
  
"And when we find Greevy?" Alex asked, checking her ammo clip.  
  
  
"Greevy's mine." Donovan growled, running towards the loading dock.  
  
  
"Make sure we have an ambulance or two in the wing," Cody commented, "He's in full kill mode."  
  
  
Jake grabbed the hat from Monica and ran to the employee entrance. "On five I'll punch the code in. Five."  
  
  
"Let's go," Donovan whispered to Alex as they watched the alarm light go off.  
  
  
"Donovan," Cody's voice came over the headset, "Ann's in the pearl exhibit with Greevy."  
  
  
"Why do I feel there's a but coming," Alex muttered.  
  
  
"But Kelly's not with them." Cody winced as he heard Donovan curse.  
  
  
"Any idea where?" Jake asked, moving towards the Egyptian exhibit.  
  
  
"I'm checking the cameras as fast as I can." Cody growled, "There's over twenty different cameras here."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Come on," Greevy yelled, "the sooner you open the cabinet, the faster you can get your daughter back."  
  
  
"Which pieces," Ann stuttered, "which pieces do you want?"  
  
  
"You got some brains, girlie," Greevy insulted, "figure it out."  
  
  
"You want the necklace Joe DiMaggio gave Marilyn Monroe on their honeymoon, " Ann sighed. That piece is worth a million or two alone. "You also want La Peregrina." Another priceless piece from the exhibit.   
  
  
"See, I knew you had the brains and the looks." Greevy snorted.  
  
  
Ann took the keys out of her pocket and went to unlock the cabinet. Her hands shook as she took the cultured necklace out and placed it on the velvet bag. All the times she handled the necklace, it never felt so heavy.   
  
  
She then went to the next cabinet. Inside was the La Peregrina. The famous pearl that journeyed from the American waters, where it was discovered by a slave, through many royal hands in Spain, England and France, only to be brought back to America by Richard Burton for his wife, Elizabeth Taylor. Ann hated to think of this madman's hands all over this beautiful pearl. She bent down to take it out when a movement out in the hallway caught her eye.  
  
  
Ann glanced up and saw the woman from her apartment. She closed her eyes and prayed Greevy didn't see her. She still had no idea where Kelly was and if she was okay.   
  
  
"Where's my daughter?" she asked again, still crouched behind the cabinet.  
  
"What's the matter, Mum? Can't ya feel her?" Greevy laughed, "Thought all Mom's have that special ability to sense their kid."  
  
  
"She's here in the museum?" Ann exclaimed standing up. She kept her right hand in the cabinet, just in case.  
  
  
"Maybe she is, maybe she's not." Greevy smiled, walking slowly towards Ann. "So many places in here for me to hid her. So many places for a little girl to have an accident."  
  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Ann seethed, pulling her hand out of the cabinet and swinging with all her might. In her hand was a twelfth century French Chalice. Ann struck Greevy upside his head. He stumbled back into one of the glass cabinets, shattering it.  
  
  
She dropped the chalice and ran towards the side exit. She screamed when she heard the gunshot.  
  
  
"What the hell was that!" Donovan yelled into Alex's ear.  
  
  
"Not sure," Alex replied, wincing at the tone, "Ann saw me in the hall. I'm going into the room."  
  
  
"Be careful," Jake said, "I found a guard down here unconscious. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
  
"Federal agents!" Alex and Donovan yelled entering the room. They watched as Greevy stumbled into the hallway, holding one hand to his head and a gun in the other.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ann threw open the door and started up the stairs. She heard the door slam open and looked down. Greevy was heading up the stairs after her, murder in his eyes.   
  
  
The staircase door flung open and Ann ran down the hallway. She needed some place to hide. Where in the hell can I hide? She thought, briefly looking into exhibit rooms for a place to hide. Coming close to the end of the hallway, Ann ran into the next exhibit.  
  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what exhibit it was. A Celebration of Souls: Day of the Dead in Southern Mexico. All around her were photos, dolls and costumes. Ann hid behind on of the displays and waited for Greevy to go by.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Any idea where they went?" Jake asked.  
  
  
"Upstairs." Alex replied, carefully going up stairs.  
  
  
"Jake, get up here now!" Donovan ordered, slowly opening the stairwell door.  
  
  
"Right," Jake replied, "hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ann lost count at how long she was hiding behind the exhibit. She watched as a shadow slowly walked passed her hiding spot. Slowly, Ann stood up and grabbed one of the dolls from the exhibit. She needed something to use as a weapon, no matter how small.  
  
  
"Hey now," Greevy growled as he grabbed Ann's arm, "not so fast. We're not through yet."  
  
  
"Let her go Greevy!" Donovan ordered, aiming his gun. Greevy pulled Ann closer to him and wrapped an arm around her neck. In his other hand was his gun pressed to Ann's head. "You're not walking out of here with her!"  
  
  
"Why not?" Greevy laughed, "I walked out with your daughter. What're you gonna do to me? Kill me? Think not. I die and you never find your kid."  
  
  
"Frank! Kelly's.." Ann started to say as Greevy tightened his arm around her neck choking her.  
  
  
"Now, now, no hints. Let Daddy figure things out." Greevy whispered into her ear.  
  
  
Donovan kept his aim on Greevy and Ann, blocking them from the exit. "It's over Greevy. Release the hostage!" Donovan ordered.  
  
  
"Hostage?" Greevy laughed, "Is that what she means to you? A hostage? So much for being the mother of his child. Then again, she never told you about the kid. Just wait until you get a little package in the mail"  
  
  
"You bastard!" Ann yelled. She took the doll she was holding and smacked him in the face. She knew it wouldn't cause too much damage to him, the decorations only scratching his face.  
  
  
  
Greevy yelled in pain from the scratches and pushed Ann away. The force of the push caused Ann to lose her balance and she fell through one of the glass cabinets.   
  
  
"Ann!" Donovan yelled, attempting to move towards her.  
  
  
"Stop or I will shoot her." Greevy seethed, aiming his gun at her, "All she had to do was give me what I wanted and her and the kid would've been fine, but no. I'll enjoy the suffering I caused you Donovan. Without me, you'll never find your daughter."  
  
  
Donovan watched as Greevy turned the gun to his head and prepared to pull the trigger. Donovan raised his gun a little higher, ready to shoot when he heard another gunshot. He watched as Greevy fell to the ground, his gun landing a few feet from his body.   
  
  
Donovan saw a figure standing behind where Greevy stood. He saw Alex lowering her gun, nodding to him. He nodded back and moved towards Ann.  
  
  
Alex ran over to Greevy's body and kicked the gun away. She bent down to check his pulse. Donovan held his breath waiting for an answer from her.  
  
  
"He's alive." Alex shouted, waving down the paramedics. "Shoulder wound."  
  
  
Donovan let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, I'll find her," Donovan promised, holding Ann's hand as another paramedic started to work on her.  
  
  
Alex jumped in the ambulance that held Greevy and he went with Ann.   
  
  
The ride to the hospital was a blur. Donovan jumped out of the ambulance and ran after the stretcher that carried Ann. It took two nurses plus Alex to convince him to wait in the waiting room.   
  
  
Alex briefed him on Greevy's condition. He was stable, but still unconscious. Guards were posted at every door and he was handcuffed to the bed. No way for him to escape and the doctor had strict orders to let them know right away when Greevy woke up.   
  
  
"We'll find her," Alex promised. She wasn't sure how, but she thought it was the right thing to say .  
  
  
"Alex is right, we'll," Cody started to say as he saw Mark, Monica and Jake walking up to them.  
  
  
Alex turned and smiled when she saw them walking towards them. Seeing Alex smile, Donovan turned to see what she was smiling at. Jake was walking towards him with a little girl in his arms. He watched as Jake put the little girl down and whisper something in her ear.   
  
  
She looked over to Donovan and smiled. Donovan bent down as Kelly started to run. She wrapped her arms around Donovan's neck and squealed, "Daddy!"  
  
  
Donovan held onto his daughter and looked at Jake, "Where?" he asked.  
  
  
"She was playing in the Egyptian exhibit." Jake laughed, "She was trying see if she could find a mummy."  
  
  
"Daddy!" Kelly squealed again, "Where's Mommy?" 


	8. final chapter

Donovan leaned back on the bench, shielding his eyes from the hot Chicago sun, as he studied the couple in the picture. A picture of him and Ann taken years ago. She had her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek and he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
  
It's been three months since Greevy was out of their lives. For the first two weeks, Donovan took a leave of absence to get to know his daughter. Kelly wouldn't leave his side the whole time. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. Mark explained to him that Ann told Kelly about her father. Told her that her Daddy is a policeman stopping bad men.   
  
  
He watched his daughter skate around Buckingham Fountain and made a mental note to bring her back her at night to see the different colors dance around the water. He was amazed at all the energy she had. He had to sit down and rest after trying to keep up with her on roller blades.  
  
  
He watched and smiled as Kelly twists and turned, sometimes cutting off some of the older kids.  
  
  
"Kelly behave." Donovan ordered before taking a quick drink of his water. "So what do you think?"  
  
  
"You want my professional opinion?' Monica asked surprised.  
  
  
"Yes, I trust your opinion." Donovan stated, motioning for her to sit down, "Especially when it comes to my daughter."  
  
  
"Kelly seems to be adjusting well. How is she at night?" Monica asked.  
  
  
"She had a nightmare the other night and climbed into bed with me. Nothing else." Donovan replied moving the basket so Monica could sit down.  
  
  
Monica smiled as she sat down, she would've loved to see that. "Have you told Kelly about moving yet?" she asked looking at her boss, "Frank, you have to tell her. She may be five, but she's just like you."  
  
  
"Daddy, catch me!" Kelly squealed rolling towards them. Donovan stood up and caught the little girl. "Hi Miz Monica"  
  
  
"Hi Kelly," Monica laughed.  
  
  
"Daddy," Kelly said hugging his neck, "when's Mommy coming home?"  
  
  
"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Monica said getting up from the bench, "I'll call you later to see how it goes."  
  
  
"Traitor," Donovan glared at Monica.  
  
"Bye Kelly," Monica laughed as she walked away.  
  
  
"Bye Miz Monica." she replied turning her attention back to her daddy. "Dad-dd-ie," Kelly sang rubbing her hands along his cheeks, "when is Mommy coming home."  
  
  
Donovan sat back down on the bench with Kelly. With all his training form the government, he could face anything. Bank robbers, kidnappers, drug lords, but he had no clue how to answer Kelly's question.  
  
  
"Daddy, " Kelly sang.  
  
  
"When is Mommy coming home," Donovan repeated. He had no clue how to answer it since he didn't even know, "well, honey, I'm not sure."  
  
  
"Well, if someone would've left his cell phone on and not leave it in his office," a voice scolded.  
  
  
"Mommy!" Kelly screeched with happiness. She tried to stand up on Donovan's lap, but the roller blades caused her slip.  
  
  
"Kelly, don't hurt Daddy," Ann sternly said, trying not to laugh. She walked over and sat down next to Donovan and took Kelly out of his arms and hugged her tight, "I missed you sweetie."  
  
  
"Missed you too Mommy," Kelly smiled climbing down from Ann's lap to go skating.  
  
  
"That was a long reunion," Ann laughed as she watched her daughter skate, "You can roller blade?"  
  
  
"It's amazing what I can do." he laughed.  
  
  
"Oh, like showing a five year old how to handcuff Jake?" Ann drawled.  
  
  
"She needs to learn to defend herself." he replied in his defense.  
  
  
"Then teach her self defense." Ann stated, "And the other stories I heard when I was gone? Frank, I was only gone a week."  
  
"Not my fault Kelly doesn't like cigarettes and trashed Alex's pack," Donovan smiled remember Alex's reaction. "Who sold me out?"  
  
  
"Yea, whatever. You enjoy having her torture your team. Did you tell her?" she asked watching Donovan avoid looking at her, "Frank Donovan, you did tell Kelly? You said you wanted to tell her, see her reaction."  
  
"Tell me what?" Kelly asked hanging onto her Daddy's leg.  
  
  
"Tell her." Ann pushed, "I get it now. You're afraid."  
  
  
"What?" Donovan exclaimed, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
  
"Oh, Daddy said a bad word!" Kelly giggled as Ann glared at him.  
  
  
"You're afraid she'll hate you." Ann revealed, "Don't worry, she'll hate you when she becomes a teenager and starts to date."  
  
  
"And she'll thirty when she does that." he muttered.  
  
  
"Kelly come here." Ann called. Ann smirked as she watched their daughter skate towards them and climbed onto her Daddy's lap. "See, she adores you. Now tell her or I'll tell Cody your afraid of a five year old."  
  
  
Donovan glared at Ann as he held onto Kelly. "Kelly, how would you like to live here?" he asked the child.  
  
  
Kelly looked from her Mommy to her Daddy. She let out a loud squeal before hugging her Daddy's neck.   
"But Daddy, where will Mommy sleep?" she asked. She knew she had her own room in Daddy's house.   
  
  
Ann and Donovan looked at Kelly then to each other. Neither one knew what to say. The only thing that mattered to them was Kelly's happiness.  
  
  
"Well, Daddy found an apartment in his building for you to live in with Mommy. Daddy talked," he glared at Ann as she coughed the word 'bullied', "Daddy talked the landlord into letting you stay there."  
  
  
"So you can see Daddy anytime he's not working." Ann smiled.  
  
  
"Okay." Kelly smiled skating back off.  
  
  
"See, was that so hard?" Ann asked, "Just wait until she hits you for a dog."  
  
  
"Uh, yea, about a dog." Donovan smiled his bright killer smile.  
  
  
"She talked you into a dog already!?" Ann exclaimed, "You have Kelly one week and you let her talk you into getting a dog!"  
  
  
"How can you say no to those eyes?" Donovan smirked.  
  
  
"Practice," she retorted, "Just pretend she's a member of your team. You say no to them a lot." 


End file.
